Monster Assassins: A World without Kamen Riders
by Transmorphosis
Summary: It can be said without a doubt that the so-called monsters feared by all humans has always been the sworn enemy of the Kamen Riders. Yet in spite of their terrifying nature, ordinary humans seem to have missed the fact that these monsters can be just as morally capable as mortal beings. In a world where Kamen Riders are nonexistent, these monsters will instead, rise as heroes.


**Disclaimer: Akame ga Kill and Kamen Rider Faiz are copyrighted works by Takahiro and Shotaro Ishinomori respectively. I own none of them.**

 **Chapter 1 – Strike of the Equus**

The first experience of momentary death for Tatsumi was a traumatic memory that irremovably lingers inside his mind. It was invariably assumed that death is irreversible, but when Tatsumi defies the law of nature through his unannounced resurrection, the elders in his village become convinced that the unprecedented phenomenon is the work of gods, a miracle supposedly driven by their persistent habit of worshipping. But the revival of Tatsumi unknowingly eradicated his humanity, or at least a part of it. His own physical body has become a façade for the concealment of an untamed beast within, whose nature represents the very essence of death. His first transformation into the beast was a nightmare surpassing the boundaries of reality, but the knowledge of his unforeseen superhuman power and strength has been gladly acknowledged by Tatsumi as a gifted change.

Fearing imminent discrimination due to his hidden monstrous identity, Tatsumi chose to conceal his secret from the village; even his childhood friends are no exceptions. While it was undeniable that his power surpasses the combined efforts of teamwork, Tatsumi never once considers himself a lone wolf. Even the greatest swordsman depended himself on companionship; that is, until a vicious attack orchestrated by murderous bandits separates him from his two childhood friends on a journey to raise money for his poverty-stricken village. Without the liveliness of companionship, the journey seems to have become more strenuous and demanding, but the persistent belief in his hard-earned efforts has eventually come to fruition by the vague sight of the Imperial palace standing within the fogged distance. Just then, he noticed a horse-drawn carriage strolling past him in the opposite direction.

"Strange, given how this road directly leads to the Capital, I should be seeing heavy commute. I wonder why is this the case?" Tatsumi thought.

Unbeknownst to Tatsumi, no humans ever survived to recount the fierce attack of an unpredictable danger beast hidden underground– the earth dragon. Those who dared to cross the territory of the demonic beast are consumed immediately without remorse, leaving no casualties behind. Sensing the presence of the horse-drawn carriage, the earth dragon abruptly emerged from the ground like a volcanic burst, ready to devour everything in its path. In the light of the earth dragon's threatening force, the helpless traveller realised the arrival of his final fate, knowing no saviours or guardians can rescue him from his upcoming demise. He almost has no time to scream as the menacing eyes of the earth dragon draw itself closer to the helpless soul.

But then a heroic phenomenon occurred which changes his fate when a mysterious figure sprint from nowhere, who then slashes its sword directly at the beast, severing one of its arm.

As the traveller attempted to seize a gaze of his saviour, he simply witnesses a creature possessing a humanoid shape, yet his monstrous-looking armour and blank white eyes of fury deem it no difference from the other danger beasts. The creature was encased entirely in a grey-coloured armour accompanied by an equine face of a horse with an extruded horn attached on the tip of its forehead, the shoulder pads bearing the same horse-like design as well. The equine creature was in fact, the untamed beast within Tatsumi's consciousness; a formidable fierce warrior whose name has never been foretold nor existed on this world: The Horse Orphnoch.

"Looks like I found the answer to this deserted road." The Horse Orphnoch, or formerly known as Tatsumi, sneered at the earth dragon as he charges towards his opponent with a battle cry whilst ascending high in mid-air with a powerful jump where he subsequently strikes his sword into the brain of the gigantic assailant. The speed of his attack was comparatively fast, perhaps even exceeding the ability of a fully trained assassin, thanks to the orphnoch power bestowed upon him. The consequent attack stripped the earth dragon of its tyranny as the beast collapses in defeat accompanied by an agonising scream of pain, next to its severed arm.

Without a moment to spare, the Horse Orphnoch slowly walked towards the terrified traveller whom begin to wince in fear, too scared to predict the imminent action of the Horse Orphnoch. Fortunately, his falsified perception on his saviour immediately crumbled when the Horse Orphnoch extends his right arm like a welcoming gesture.

"Are you alright?" The Horse Orphnoch spoke in a reassuring tone, which causes the traveller to slowly lower his guard.

"You can… talk?" The traveller cautiously questioned, "What kind of creature are you?"

"I think I fall under the category of danger beasts," The Horse Orphnoch stowed away his sword as he speaks, "But that doesn't mean I will attack humans because I'm the good guy."

"I'm… glad to hear that," The traveller replied with vague hints of fear, his mind still hesitant on forming a bond of trust, "But I think you are far too humane to be called a danger beast."

"Well, I guess I'm one of a kind." The Horse Orphnoch replied optimistically.

"Nevertheless, I've got to admit that you did me a huge favour by killing the earth dragon," The traveller said thoughtfully, "That creature has been a real bother to me for a while."

"It's nothing, I'm just doing what I can with my powers," The horse Orphnoch spoke with huge satisfaction from the compliments of the traveller, "But it's weird that the Capital didn't take any actions on the earth dragon. Doesn't that fall under their jurisdiction?"

"That's quite a considerate thing for you to say, but the sad truth is, they simply don't care."

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard that right," The traveller continued, "Serving the public isn't in their best interest. The leaders of the Capital have completely devoted themselves on war economy, and a large part of it comes from tax."

"So basically, my village has been paying tax just to satisfy the lust of some political figures?" The Horse Orphnoch fell into a deep thought, his fists tightened with anger.

"But that's not the worst part. The Capital has been conquering neighbouring regions for the past few years. They claimed it was an act of self-defence, but that's a blatant lie because I have seen it all. The corpses of innocent civilians left behind by the Imperial army. That simply doesn't justify their actions at all."

"That's… not what my village chief said about the Capital…" The Horse Orphnoch quietly muttered, shocked by the unthinkable truth.

"That's the cruel reality we all must learn to accept," The traveller quietly returned to his carriage, "But it's not too late to turn back."

A storm of dilemmic clouds instantly enveloped the Horse Orphnoch like a figurative cloak as he contemplates the true nature of the Imperial Capital. Enlisting himself in the Imperial army was his original intention, but the casualties created by the Imperial soldiers has convinced the Horse Orphnoch that a position within the military may somewhat be contradictory to his own morality and ethics, that is, if the massacre did take place.

"I'm not turning back," The Horse Orphnoch glanced at the Imperial palace with a determined look, "I didn't come this far just to forfeit my efforts. Even if the Capital is truly corrupted like what you've told me, that won't stop me from reaching my goal."

* * *

Contrary to the traveller's harsh remarks of the Capital, the prosperous and vigorous sight of the marketplace exhibited absolutely no signs of high crime rates, a striking evidence enough to convince Tatsumi the magnificence of the Imperial Capital as he set foot at the entrance. It could have been a psychological effect, but the atmosphere appears to be more refreshing than his village, as though as the air has been rejuvenated with youth. In defiance of all the captivating distractions, Tatsumi firmly retained the vivid memories of his village, his mind involuntarily and constantly reminds him of the severely deprived conditions that he must reform, to which he subconsciously concur, knowing the priority of saving his village.

Despite witnessing the glorified view of the Capital, the overwhelming enthusiasm he previously retained for the Imperial army seems to have diminished as he hesitantly stops in front of the military administration building. The plausible truth from the traveller was questionable, but somehow Tatsumi can detect a certain amount of truthfulness in his words, even without solidifying evidences. Was the Imperial military really the only pathway to saving his village? Perhaps beyond the realm of tranquillity, a deceptive secret of darkness does lie behind.

"He might be right about the corruption of the Capital, but should I just give in to the words of a stranger?" Tatsumi slowly retracted his steps as he strays from the building before his thought becomes diverted by the sight of a certain female Imperial police officer patrolling nearby. He wasn't sure of the exact reason for his involuntary attention towards her, but Tatsumi has deduced that an Imperial officer holds extensive knowledge on the internal operations of the Capital, with possible insights on the rumoured massacre.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you," Tatsumi gently tapped the female officer on the shoulder, followed by an awkward smile, "But I was wondering…"

"Oh! Hi there, fellow citizen!" The female officer abruptly saluted Tatsumi, "Seryu Ubiquitous at your service, what can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"Well, it's not like I need help with anything…" Tatsumi aimlessly nudged his foot with the ground in a circular motion as he attempts to formulate an appropriate query, "But do you think the Capital is, you know, corrupted?"

"Where did you get this kind of idea?" Seryu tiled her head with a confused expression, "The Capital is as peaceful as it can get. But if you ever fear for you safety, you can count on us to protect you! After all, this is the duty of every Imperial guard, right?"

"Yeah… I guess that does make me feel safer…" Tatsumi casually scratched his head.

"You seem to be new around here," Seryu took note of Tatsumi's heavy backpack and his rather obsolete style of clothing, "Do you need help with navigating the city? I just happened to have a map with me."

"It's alright. I actually came here to join the Imperial army because I want to raise money for my village."

"I see… But I'm afraid you are out of options since I've been told that all the infantry positions are filled up already."

"Infantry? I think I deserve a lot better than that!" Tatsumi crossed his arms in an arrogant manner, "To tell you the truth, I'm a pretty good fighter when it comes to swords, not to mention that I just killed an earth dragon single-handedly this morning. Wouldn't all these talents become wasted if they are not put to good use by the Capital?"

"You killed a danger beast all by yourself? Wow, I've got to admit, that's impressive. The guys in my squad couldn't even deal with those situations by themselves." Seryu replied with a shocked look, "But the Imperial army isn't offering any positions at this moment, so the least you can do here is try and hunt down some wanted criminals." She promptly nudged her head towards a nearby brick wall occupied with several wanted posters, in which Tatsumi automatically focuses on.

"Wow, I never knew there are so many killers here in the Capital…" Tatsumi scanned through the names on the wanted posters, "They must be keeping you guys busy then."

"You have no idea." Seryu continued, "Most of them are members of the revolutionary army or serial killers on rampage. They might be skilful against my men, but they aren't considerately dangerous compared to Night Raid, which is a group of assassins, in case you are wondering."

"Sounds like this 'Night Raid' has been a real pain in the ass for you," said Tatsumi as he continues to study the wanted posters, "And it looks like the bounty for their heads is a lot higher than the others."

"That's because they mainly target high ranking government officials and rich people. You can imagine the devastating loss the Empire suffered."

Tatsumi continued to gaze at the wanted posters like an observant detective until a certain name seizes his attention. The name 'Akame' appeared to be typical amongst females, at least according to his own limited knowledge taught solely by his village. While the true nature of the Imperial army remained debatable, Tatsumi has nonetheless, made the hasty decision to pursue wanted criminals. He wouldn't consider his action as a pact of alliance with the Imperial army, but admittedly, he appears to be on good terms with Seryu.

"This 'Akame' girl…" Tatsumi pointed his fingers at a wanted poster of Night Raid, "I think I'll give that a try."

"Wait!" Seryu gasped, "Are you saying you are going to face Akame by yourself, with only your sword?"

"Um… yeah." Tatsumi took a quick glance at the wanted poster, "It says here that Akame wields a katana, so I guess this fight will be on even ground."

"It's… not that simple…" Seryu almost wanted to laugh at Tatsumi's naïve thinking, "Her katana is known to kill a person with a single cut, you probably won't stand a chance. But hey, I like your courageous attitude! I would actually love to work with you if you ever decide to join the Imperial army in the future!"

"Thanks, I think I'll hold on to that thought for now…" Tatsumi chuckled.

"Well, it's time for my lunch break," said Seryu, "So I guess I'll see you around then, handsome."

"She's actually quite cute…" Tatsumi dreamily watches Seryu leaving before returning to his senses, "God damn it, Tatsumi! What were you thinking? You already have Sayo! Don't turn yourself into that playboy like Ieyasu!"

* * *

The unhindered feeling of being separated from Tatsumi and Ieyasu casted an atmosphere of vague hope over Sayo as she roams the empty street canopied by the darkness-filled horizon. Never in her lifetime has she ever experienced isolation, yet the sensation triggers unforgettable memories, particularly the momentary death of Tatsumi. The cold emotionless body that Sayo witnessed in the recollections of her past literally tore her heart apart to the extent where even Tatsumi's resurrection fails to amend the emotional fracture in her body. For Sayo, losing Tatsumi was the equivalent to the end of the world, regardless of the number of times he 'resurrected'. While the same heart-warming affection may not be attributed to Ieyasu due to his non-sensical personality, Sayo nonetheless, treats all her friends equally.

"This is hopeless…" Sayo crouched down near a flight of stairs with a saddened look, "I'll never be able to find those two…"

Just before she drowned herself in solitude, her presence is perceived by a luxurious horse-drawn carriage whom abruptly stops in front of her, as though as an unannounced invitation awaits her. Alerted by the commotion, Sayo stared in curiosity as a petite blonde girl steps out of the carriage and approaches her.

"Good evening, miss. May I ask if you are lost?" The blonde girl spoke in the kindest tone Sayo has ever heard, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aria, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah yes, I am," Sayo replied enthusiastically, "As a matter of fact, I was supposed to meet up with my two other friends, but I got separated from them."

"No worries," Aria winked at Sayo, "You can stay at my place. I'm sure we can work something out about that."

"Is that alright with you? I don't want to be a bother to you or your family."

"Please don't ever say something like that," said Aria with a smile, "It's an honour to be able to help needy people like you. It would deeply sadden me if you are left alone at such time."

"In that case," Sayo slowly lifted herself off the ground, "I will gladly accept your generous offer."

"That's the spirit!" Aria cheerfully led Sayo back to the carriage as they depart the empty street.

After a prolonged conversation with Aria's family which primarily consisted of life ambitions and words of reassurance, Sayo is relieved by the hospitality as she rests herself on the guest room's bed. Then out of the ordinary, distinct moaning of tortured souls seemingly began to disperse around Sayo's ears, delivering a cold chilling sensation to the spine as the voices whisper words of death to her. The source of the disturbance appeared to be randomly distributed, as though as the voices are projected from every single direction with no known point of origin. Cloaked in complete isolation, Sayo places herself in battle stance, her fists ready to counterattack any ambushes as she investigates the disturbance. An object of interest was found to be an old abandoned warehouse located several metres away from the mansion grounds, which has a noteworthy appearance that somehow convinced Sayo of its connection with the phenomenon of the tortured souls as she draws herself closer to the building.

Little did she know; the abandoned warehouse harbours the horrifying fate found only in the replication of hell itself: mutilated corpses. The entrance was literally the gateway to death as signified by the number of dead bodies and unrecognizable body parts hung by chains. As if that wasn't horrifying enough, echoes of painful moans can be heard oscillating across the interior.

"WHAT… WHAT IS THIS?!" Sayo shouted in fear as she stumbles on the ground.

"Oh my, it looks like you found our dirty little secret…" A familiar voice spoke behind Sayo.

No words could verbally describe the horrification experienced by Sayo upon discovering the source of the voice which belongs to Aria, the Samaritan whom she is entrusted to. She immediately attempted to manoeuvre out of harm's way in hopes of saving herself from the upcoming demise, but the effort is impeded by the restraint of Aria's guard who pushes her face against the blood-stained ground, locking her arms in place.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sayo angrily demanded from the verge of the intense pain on her body, "I thought you wanted to help me and those people!"

"People?" Aria chuckled sinisterly, "They aren't even people to begin with. These filthy animals are my entertainment."

"YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sayo hissed at Aria.

"Shut up, you whore!" Aria violently squashed Sayo's head with her foot, "You were supposed to stay for the night quietly, but you just have to stick your nose in the things that aren't your business!"

The mockery from Aria ignited rage in Sayo as she struggles to break free from iron constraints of the guard, but to no avail. The willpower derived from her vigorous personality was thought to be indestructible in her own opinion, but the ultimate betrayal of Aria has shattered her confidence completely like a broken vase. Just before she regrettably accepted her final fate, Aria's guard abruptly interrupted his master with a remark.

"My lady, I'm sorry for the intrusion," The guard gently pushes Aria's dagger away from Sayo, "But since today is your birthday, I suggest that you leave the killing to me while you go upstairs and celebrate it with your parents. You wouldn't want to miss this cherishable moment, would you?"

"Aww! How generous of you!" Aria reverted to her usual friendly expression where she proceeds to give her dagger to her guard, "Here, play with her as much as you want."

"Thank you, my lady." The guard replied with a hidden smirk as Aria returns to the mansion with a cheerful look. He waited patiently for the arrival of solitude before resuming his attention on Sayo where he promptly releases his grip on her.

"Plea… Please don't kill me…" Sayo winced tearfully with her weakened body lying on the ground, her hand softly rested on her bruised face.

"I won't," The guard tossed the dagger away whilst advancing towards the terrified girl, his facing forming a perverted smile, "But I'm going to have a little fun with you first…"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Sayo cried for mercy upon realising the guard's true intent. Unfortunately, the injuries she sustained from Aria's abuse has left her completely vulnerable and defenceless to the sexual desire of the deviant who forcibly clamps her arms against the brick wall where he proceeds to roll his tongue on her bare neck, immersing her innocent body in saliva as the guard presses his crotch against the petite body of Sayo, whom begin to suffocate from the distress.

"You have a unique scent compared to the other whores I've killed," The guard inhaled the fragrance on Sayo's body with a pleasant smile, his hand softly caressing her breasts, "I think I'll keep you around for a while…"

At this moment, Sayo could already foresee the horrendous crime that is to be committed by the guard. In retaliation, she accumulated just enough strength to headbutt the guard on the face, causing severe bleeding on his nose as he stumbles in defeat.

"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME?" The guard forcibly dragged Sayo's head across the room onto a nearby mattress, where he proceeds to tear off her clothes which reveals her luscious body, "YOU ASKED FOR THIS, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUT! NOW I'M GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Sayo watched the guard with a horrified expression as he strips down to his underwear. She knew exactly the full extent of the disastrous consequence of the current situation if she fails to retaliate by any means. Fortunately, an opportunity of attack unravelled itself to Sayo as the guard crawls onto her bare chest in a prone position. The tactic she devised may have a potentially adverse effect, but the volatility of the situation eliminates any considerations for failure. Without further thinking, Sayo swiftly gripped onto the earlobe of the guard with her teeth, then with a fierce twist of her head, the ear is torn apart from the guard's head like the separation of butter.

"AH!" The pain resulted from the severance of a body part was too excruciating for the guard to properly pronounce any words. His body then gradually became weakened by the heavy blood loss as he collapses in his own pool of blood, seemingly dead from the aftermath of the attack.

"Ha… serves you right…" Sayo muttered weakly with a small grin. After the partial replenishment of her strength, she quietly limps to the doorway to escape. She thought this would be the end of her ordeal, but the relentless determination of the guard acts as the propeller of his lifeforce as he regains his consciousness. The guard then abruptly grasped Sayo from behind, his blood-stained head smudging against her face.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY, BITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR RIPPING OFF MY FUCKING EAR!"

"LET ME GO!" Sayo was determined to fight back, but her feminine arm is no match to the sizeable biceps of the guard. Once again, the escape attempt was forfeited by the anguish of the sadistic guard as he restrains Sayo onto the mattress with his arms, followed by repeated slaps on her face in an attempt to subdue her.

"I've got to admit, you are one tough whore, but I don't want to play with you anymore…" The pain inflicted upon the guard was somehow transformed into a pressure point of laughter as he firmly grips onto Sayo's throat whilst aiming a dagger at her neck, in which Sayo promptly pushes it against the opposite direction, her teeth clenched tightly as her strength begin to diminish from exhaustion. It was at that moment Sayo realised her death is inevitable as the piercing edge of the dagger penetrates her skin, crushing the windpipe in the process with blood spilling from the wound like a water fountain. The demise of Sayo unexpectedly restored composure in the guard whom regains his sanity; His blood-stained mouth emitted heavy breathing with the sound of intense heartbeat echoing around him.

"Fuck this shit… I should have tied her up in the first place…" The guard cursed at the dead body of Sayo as he leaves the building, "I need to get my ear patched up… that bitch's a monster…"

Unbeknownst to the guard, death was momentary for Sayo, despite the lethal outcome from neck laceration. Then miraculously, an unknown energy source begins to propagate lifeforce into Sayo as her body undergoes a dramatic bodily alteration, the very same process responsible for turning Tatsumi into an Orphnoch. At the instantaneous moment of her resurrection, Sayo perceived the presence of a destructive power being merged with her own body, as though as a new life has been granted upon her. Her initial transformation into an Orphnoch was an unfamiliar and confusing occurrence, but Sayo couldn't care less, as the first experience of being reborn meant only one thing for her: vengeance.

Enraged by her own violent death and the hateful sins committed by Aria, Sayo stormed towards the escaping killer in her new Orphnoch form, her fingers transmuted into claws. Before the guard could even react to what Sayo had become, his eyesight becomes blinded by his own blood as Sayo's claw-like fingers stab deep inside his skull, penetrating both eyes in the process. There was no time for the guard to scream as he collapses, his mutilated face becomes devoid of emotions. The creature that was formerly Sayo possessed an avian-like appearance, as noted by the flight apparatus attached on her back which resembles bird wings. The shape of her face was comparable to a fierce avian predator like the eagle, but a crane appears to be more of a fitting description due to her elegantly shaped body. The avian creature was undoubtedly, an archangel born of vengeance and retribution: The Crane Orphnoch.

* * *

Aria thought her sadistic crimes would go unnoticed under the watchful eyes of the Empire, but when outlaws like Night Raid becomes attracted to her inconspicuous activities, there is no doubt that a substantially poor effort has been made at hiding her actions. It was a sweep and clear mission, and that means the total elimination of all survivors found on the mansion ground. Security around the area was never lax, and the heavy weaponry wielded by the guards simply add more factors to consider, but for members of Night Raid, this is just another infiltration assignment, a stepping stone towards the revolution.

However, they never anticipated the complete absence of guards as opposed to the usual punctual patrolling routine. The quietness eased the tension for Night Raid whom camouflaged themselves behind natural vegetations as they quietly observe the mansion, as years of experience has taught them the danger of ambushes in a silent environment.

"Something's not right," Murmured Akame, "I'm expecting to see movements around the area, but clearly, no one is here."

"That's strange," Leone rubbed her cheek with a confused look, "I have been studying their patrolling patterns for quite a while, someone has to be here precisely at this hour of time."

"You think these guards are all on the break?" Asked Lubbock.

"Not likely," Leone replied, "Those guards are always on constant rotating shifts to keep the mansion secure. Aria isn't going to take any chances when it comes to security. She needs them for personal protection, and to conceal her evidence of crime."

"Guys, I don't like this," Mine stared into the scope of her sniper rifle, "But I can see blood stains on the windows. I think someone might have got here before us."

"Oh, how convenient," Leone mused with a smirk, "I guess that saved us some effort, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," Akame replied sternly, "But we don't know if that's the truth. Aria doesn't like to leave loose ends, and that means no one should have the chance to expose her crimes, not to mention some of her guards are ex-Imperial soldiers."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Bulat pointed his fingers at the mansion doorway, "We'll have to go inside."

"Wait! Are we seriously just going to walk inside?" Lubbock stayed behind Bulat as the group advances towards the mansion.

"What's wrong, Lubbock?" Bulat gently patted Lubbock's head like a comforting father, "You are an assassin, surely you aren't scared of some blood stains, are you?"

"I'm not…" Lubbock grumbled, "I was just being cautious."

"Haha, sure you are!"

True to Mine's predictions, the assassins were immediately greeted by the horrific sight of mutilated bodies and dismembered body parts scattered across the corridor. Blood literally became the replacement colour for the interior structure, burying the transparency of the windows with crimson hues which effectively obstructs the illumination of moonlight rays, shielding the interior completely in darkness. What used to be a grand luxury mansion has now been transformed into a kill room.

"Mine is right…" Lubbock gasped at the undeniable reality, "Someone has done the work for us…"

"But in a very gruesome way…" Leone added, sharing the same expression as Lubbock.

"They must have endured a painful death." Mine remarked emotionlessly, her eyes fixated on the horrified face of a decapitated head.

"Whoever killed those people must have a huge grudge against them," Bulat crouched on one knee whilst examining a severed arm, "But who could have done it?"

"I don't think a human did all this." Akame spoke monotonously, her words instantly attract the attention of the other assassins.

"Why is that?" Asked Bulat.

Akame promptly pointed her fingers at the mutilated body of Aria. "The cause of her death is neck laceration, but the wound has made a large tear which exposes the bones. It's not something inflicted by a blade-like weapon; I suspect her neck was torn apart by animal claws."

"Are you suggesting that the culprit is a danger beast?" Asked Mine.

"I honestly don't know," Akame aimlessly stared at the dead corpse of Aria, "I've witnessed deaths caused by danger beasts before, but this is something else entirely."

"So what's our next move?" Asked Leone.

"There's not much we can do here," Said Akame thoughtfully, "We should return to the base and report our findings to the boss. I just hope that the real culprit won't go after us."

"Good idea." Said Leone agreeingly. Just then, a familiar voice caught the attention of the group.

"Guys! Over here!" Lubbock stood next to the master bedroom entrance, his arms waving frantically at his companions, "I found a survivor! She's still breathing!"

Intrigued by the unforeseen circumstance, the group hastily moved towards Lubbock's position, where they discover the unconscious body of Sayo, her clothes badly torn. For a brief moment, the dead silence engulfed the atmosphere as the onlookers become hesitantly stunned by the unexpected presence of a survivor amongst the bloodshed. The tension was then shattered by the voice of Lubbock.

"I've got to admit, she's quite cute." Lubbock amusingly remarked.

"You sure do have a lot of dirty thoughts on your mind, don't you?" Leone threw Lubbock a dark look.

"She must have been really lucky to survive all this onslaught." Bulat hated to admit, but he somehow feels sympathetic towards the girl, "But the intel we received never said anything about a second daughter in the family."

"Maybe she was adopted recently," Mine suggested with vague hint of impatience, her sniper rifle aimed directly at Sayo's head, "Nonetheless, the boss's order is to eliminate all survivors, so let's just get this over with."

"Wait!" Akame pushed Mine's sniper rifle away from Sayo, "Let's take her back to the hideout."

"But what if she turns out to be like Aria?" Mine repositioned her aim, her fingers mercilessly placed on the trigger, "You are asking us to take a huge risk by bringing a potential killer back to our base."

"That's true, but we don't have any proof that this girl is a part of Aria's family," Lubbock said thoughtfully, "For all I know, she could be a victim."

"Heh, you are only saying this so you can bring her back home and 'play' with her." Mine laughed at Lubbock's compassion.

"Really, Mine? We've known each other for so long, do you really think I would do something like this?" Lubbock sweatdropped at Mine.

"Why wouldn't you?" Mine retained her smile of mockery, "I mean, you stalk at Leone taking her bath almost every single day."

"That doesn't mean I will harass an unconscious girl." Lubbock replied in defence.

"Akame, why do you want to save this girl?" Leone interrupted the argument between Lubbock and Mine.

"I was hoping to obtain answers from her regarding the truth behind this massacre," Akame replied bluntly, "She must have witnessed the entire ordeal, given how she's the sole survivor."

Mine couldn't help but notice a strange look in Akame's eyes as the red-eyed assassin continuously gaze at Sayo's emotionless face. There weren't any suitable words to describe her current emotion, but Akame appears to be experiencing a mixture of doubt and uncertainty.

"Akame…" Mine began in a soft tone, "Are you feeling sympathetic towards her?"

"I'm not sure," Akame soon found herself stuck in a dilemma, "You were right about this girl being a potential threat, but I'm not the type of person that makes unplanned decisions, especially if it involves human lives."

"I'll have to agree with Akame and Lubbock," Said Bulat, "We shouldn't be making any hasty judgements here, because the last thing we ever want is the blood of innocent people on our hands."

"Well, I guess you do have a point there…" Mine gradually allied herself with Bulat's opinion, "Alright then, we'll bring her back to the base. But if she tries anything funny… I'll be the first to kill her."

"Whatever you say, hothead." Bulat chuckled at Mine's impetuous attitude.

"I'll carry her." Lubbock volunteered as he places Sayo on his right shoulder. The group then walked outside the mansion.

* * *

For ordinary commoners, the search for Night Raid would have been an exhilarating process, but the Orphnoch form assumed by Tatsumi drastically reduces the workload as he scouts his surroundings for identifiable clues regarding the whereabout of the wanted group. Like a watchman of vigilance, the Horse Orphnoch stood atop the church tower where he observes the panoramic view of the city. But even with his 5 senses heightened to the maximum extent, he has failed to detect any lifeforms within his vicinity, which greatly concerns him as he begins to realise his own overconfidence. But just before he seemingly abandoned his efforts, a nearby building caught his attention, prompting a beacon of hope in his hunt for Night Raid. It was truly a remarkable coincidence as the building belongs to none other than Aria.

"A luxury mansion…" The Horse Orphnoch remarked, "That seems to be a probable target for Night Raid. I think I'll go check it out."

Using his superhuman strength, the Horse Orphnoch made a huge leap from the church tower to Aria's mansion. The impact from the landing was unavoidably dense as evidently shown by the creation of a small crater in the spot of collision, but the Horse Orphnoch cautiously retains his stealthiness as he quietly observes the members of Night Raid from the guise of the darkness. He particularly fixated his eyes on Akame, whom he considers to be a worthy opponent.

"It looks like Akame has brought some friends with her, I can tell this is going to be a tough fight," The Horse Orphnoch thought strategically before noticing a rather familiar body being carried by Lubbock, "Hang on, why does that girl look so familiar?"

The presence of the Horse Orphnoch seemed to have alerted Akame as she abruptly halts her group in the centre of the grass field, her hand placed firmly on her katana.

"I don't know why, but it feels like someone is watching us." Akame spoke in a series tone.

"You know, Akame," Leone gently patted Akame on the shoulder, "Sometimes you act really tense even when there's literally nothing around you. You need to loosen up and…"

The conversation was then disrupted by the sudden discharge of the Horse Orphnoch's sword. Like a flying bullet, it travelled in an immensely rapid motion, seemingly intended to strike at the direction of Akame. Fortunately, the strong reflexes she attained from her training allows her to narrowly dodge the lethal attack as the sword imbeds itself in the tree trunk. The assault from the Horse Orphnoch immediately heightened the alertness of the assassins as they fortify themselves with their respective weapons, their eyes frantically search for the perpetrator.

"It's an ambush!" Shouted Leone, "Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything!" Mine scanned her surroundings with her eyepiece.

"Stay on guard, everyone! We don't know what this guy is capable of!" Bulat warned as he transforms into his Incursio armour.

"It has to be the people from the Empire!" Lubbock placed himself in a combat stance after securing Sayo in a safe spot.

"I highly doubt it," Akame calmly suppressed her anxiety, "The Imperial soldiers often attack in groups. This one looks like a solo job."

"You know, I never expected her to dodge my attack, I guess I should give her some credits for that," The Horse Orphnoch sneered at his target, "But that wouldn't matter because I still have to collect my reward!"

As soon as his voice dropped, the Horse Orphnoch pounced at Akame with his fists extended outwardly, hoping to land a lethal strike on her. But Akame appeared to be unsusceptible to the Horse Orphnoch as she swiftly shifts herself out of harm's way. She was rather intrigued by the animalistic appearance of the ambusher who automatically places himself in a battle stance as the eyes of the two sword-wielders exchanges glances of fury. Like Akame, the other assassins shared the same expression of curiosity. The countless battles with danger beasts allow them to witness new species, but undeniably, the presence of the Horse Orphnoch is a fresh sight for Night Raid. The creature shared many characteristics with danger beasts, yet he propagates a certain vibe that only a human could attain. For a brief moment, the assassins became reluctant on defending themselves until a soft growl from the Horse Orphnoch restores composure within the group.

"What the hell is this creature?" Asked Mine with a stunned look.

"It… looks like a mutated person." Leone remarked.

"It looks more like a man with a horse face." Lubbock noticed the equine features on the Horse Orphnoch.

Without making any sounds, Akame slowly advanced towards the Horse Orphnoch with her katana aimed fiercely at the creature.

"Were you the one who killed the people of this mansion?" Akame demanded with a stern tone, to which no response is received from the Horse Orphnoch.

"Can this guy even talk?" Bulat stared at the Horse Orphnoch with eyes of wonder.

"I don't think he understands our language," Mine readied her sniper rifle, "Or better yet, all human languages."

"It's going to be a challenge to take down 5 people, especially this Akame girl," The Horse Orphnoch strategically analysed the battlefield with intense thoughts, "But I can't draw back now. As the saying goes, the more the merrier."

Then without any warnings, the Horse Orphnoch once again, adapted the tactic of frontal assault as he dashes towards Akame with maximum strength. In response, the red-eyed assassin attempted to land a lethal cut on the neck of the fierce creature, but only for the Horse Orphnoch to dodge with ease as he swirls his head under the blade, where he proceeds to grip Akame's blade-wielding arm and then throws her across the field. In defiance of the Horse Orphnoch's superhuman strength, Akame miraculously recovered herself from the fallen position, but the reflexes and agility possessed by the Horse Orphnoch completely stuns her. It was unlike anything she has ever witnessed in the battles of her lifetime. Admittedly, she accepted the superiority of the Horse Orphnoch, but she continues to stand her ground nonetheless.

Shocked by the immense strength possessed by the formidable creature, Mine became convinced of the ineffectiveness of short range attacks. Realising the necessity of heavy firepower, she promptly placed her sniper rifle in machine gun mode where numerous bursts of bullets are discharged mercilessly upon the target. But to her horror, the bullets simply ricocheted off the Horse Orphnoch's body, as though as the rifle is merely firing upon a sheet of indestructible metal.

"Damn it! What the hell is this guy!" Mine was completely horrified at the unthinkable reality placed in front of her. The assassins barely saw the Horse Orphnoch move, but in the blink of an eye, the formidable creature suddenly appears in front of Mine at close proximity, where he knocks the sniper rifle out of her shivering hands, and then grips her petite body by the neck, followed by a toss towards the abandoned warehouse which instantly removes Mine of her consciousness as her body collides with the brick wall.

"Mine!" Shouted Akame.

"I… I can't believe it…" Leone gasped at the defeat of her companion.

"Just what the hell is this guy made of?" Lubbock exclaimed in astonishment.

"Stand back, guys!" Bulat gestured his teammates to fall back whilst arming himself with his spear, "I'm going to try and take him out!"

 **Note: If I remember correctly, the Crane Orphnoch never used claw attacks in the Kamen Rider Faiz TV series. I specifically added it for the purpose of this fanfiction in order to give her a battlefield advantage.**


End file.
